


I Am Only One

by Sara68650



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara68650/pseuds/Sara68650
Summary: Siyeon is an ancient vampire that has been craving only one thing her entire life. Her soulmate. Every vampire has a soulmate. Their hearts cease to beat once they are turned and doesn’t beat again until their soulmate finds them. It is the way to know you have found the one for only you.But fate has been cruel to Siyeon. It is now her300th birthday, and she has still not found the love of her life. It leads her to make a harsh decision. She decides to take her life. But what happens when your soulmate just happens to tackle you and save you from making the biggest mistake in your life?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	I Am Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating my stories regularly. Because I have been working so much, I decided to post this one as an apology. I warn you in advance… This was my first attempt at smut, and you will see why I don’t write smut in my stories. Also, siyeon is very depressed in the beginning so if that might bother you then please be careful reading!
> 
> I got the idea for this story when the song I am only one by we are the fallen came on. I could just imagine it so well that I wanted to write it. So, if you want to have the full effect, try listening to the song as you start to read. Just kidding. ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I might continue this if people seem interested. ^_^

I Am Only One

Siyeon stood in a dark and empty alley as she looked into the distance. She watched the beach and ocean waves crashing against the shore in the darkness. Its repetitive pattern usually soothed her. But not today. A lone tear fell as she knew that this would be the last time that she would ever see this view. It will be the last.

As soon as the sun comes up, Siyeon will cease to exist. As the sun rose, Siyeon would become ash and travel on the winds as the last remnants of her scattered in the breeze.

She closed her eyes as memories flooded into her mind and played before her. Some were from before she was turned, but many were after. What caused her to make this decision? Loneliness.

Siyeon had only cared about one thing even when she was a human. She wanted to find her soulmate. As a human, that was just a fairytale, but as a vampire, that was much different. A vampire’s heart stops beating once they are turned and only beats once more when they find their soulmate.

Normally it would take several years to find the human that is your soulmate. The longest time she knew was just over eighty years. It was unheard of for a vampire to take so long to find their soulmate, except when it came to Siyeon.

The years passed after she was turned, yet she still had no soulmate. When the first 100 years passed, she told herself that she just needed to wait and be patient, but then another 100 years passed. Today would make it Siyeon’s 300th birthday. She had spent 300 years completely alone. It was heartbreaking to her.

Siyeon had walked the earth for 300 years completely alone. Many told her to date until her soulmate found her, but she feared that her soulmate would see her with someone else. That fear kept her from seeking a relationship. The loneliness was now crippling.

The dreams that fueled her soon crumbled. Her happily ever after that she had always dreamed of never came. Her heart remained cold, silent, and unbeating. Siyeon was the only vampire that she knew without a soulmate now. Only she was alone. 

Siyeon clutched her chest as she fought back the pain with a strangled sob. Her heart ached from the complete loneliness. She had never wanted power or money like most. The only thing that Siyeon craved was love. But she would never have it.

Soon love just seemed like the true fairytale. Something that she could never obtain. She watched Minji, the vampire that turned her find her soulmate and everyone that was turned after Siyeon as well. Only Siyeon was left.

She hoped that Minji and the others would believe her note. She wrote that she wanted to travel. That she hoped to stumble across her soulmate in the process. But she feared that they knew better. She hoped that Minji wouldn’t hate her for her decision.

Vampires are not weak to sunlight unless they have not fed for a very long while. She was sure that Minji had to see the signs and notice that Siyeon wasn’t drinking, but if she did notice, then she ignored it or chose not to see it.

Now that Siyeon felt the aching hunger gripping her stomach, she knew that it was time. The sun would be able to end her pain. Siyeon took a nervous breath as she readied herself.

The sun has started to rise as beautiful orange clouds lit up the sky. She looked at the scene before her and admired the waves one last time as she remained hidden from the sunlight in the dark alley. It was now time.

Siyeon took a deep breath as she stepped from the alley and beyond the bench as she gripped the railing. She felt the sun hit her bare skin and gritted her teeth in pain as her skin started to burn. It was so painful, but she pushed the pain aside. This was it. This was the end.

She would soon be free of the dreams and memories that constantly haunted her. She would be free of the ache of loneliness. She would be no more.

# -Bora-

Bora sighed as she walked along the sandy sidewalk in this unknown area. Her family had gathered for a funeral, and though Bora was an adult, her mother made her come along. Luckily her boss at the dance studio was very forgiving for the last-minute request, but Bora knew none of the people here.

Finally, Bora had decided to escape and go on a morning walk to watch the sunrise. She chose the side of the road that the beach was on. she didn’t like all of the dark alleys that dotted the other side of the street.

Bora had a healthy fear of dark alleys where things could lurk. She had heard enough from the news to be wary. So instead of admiring the beautiful sunrise, she instead watched the shadows in the alleys across the street.

_‘I knew it… I knew there was a reason that I didn’t walk over there…’_ Bora thought as she paused and noticed someone lurking in the shadows. She looked at them with suspicion until the golden sunlight cast enough light to show Bora the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen.

“oh… why does she look so sad?” Bora asked herself softly as she watched Siyeon step into the sunlight.

Bora’s eyes widened in shock. At first, it was because of the dark-haired girl's beauty, but then it shifted to pure shock as she watched her slowly burning. Bora’s heart raced as her body started to move without her knowing.

Bora was so far from Siyeon that she prayed she could get there in time. Her feet felt like they were weighed down as they thudded against the pavement. It felt like she was running in slow motion as she willed her limbs to move faster. Could she get there in time?

It might have felt like an eternity, but it was only seconds as Bora shot across the street and towards Siyeon. The vampire had still not opened her eyes as the sunlight started to scorch and char her beautifully pale skin. Bora looked for the quickest way to get Siyeon to safety and quickly found it. The alley.

Bora took a running leap as she shot through the air and over the railing that Siyeon was holding. In doing so, she tackled the unknowing vampire. She struck Siyeon with such force that they were both launched into the alley. Both girls had the wind knocked out of them as they struck the ground. They laid there, slowly recovering from the strong impact.

After several seconds, Bora was finally able to breathe and took a deep breath as she pushed herself up with her arms. She looked down into the most beautiful yet startled eyes that she had ever seen. Bora froze at those eyes. They were so intense even with her startled expression and caused something inside of Bora that she just couldn’t quite explain.

“oh! I’m sorry! That must have really surprised you. I can feel your heart racing!” Bora said awkwardly as she felt Siyeon’s heart thudding in her chest as their bodies pressed together. Siyeon’s eyes went even wider than they already were at Bora’s statement. She slowly examined the girl hovering above her.

Bora had the most beautiful face that Siyeon had seen, and that was compared to vampires who were nearly perfect. She also was strong for a human with strong thighs that were on either side of Siyeon. Bora was straddling Siyeon as her hands were on either side of her head, making this a very interesting first encounter.

Bora tilted her head cutely as she tried to understand Siyeon’s expression. She soon looked at her position and quickly jumped up in realization. But in doing so, she hit Siyeon’s arm that was heavily damaged from the sunlight.

Siyeon gasped in pain as the sudden jarring movement shot through her. Her injuries from the harsh sunlight were rather severe though it mainly burned her limbs. Any longer, and Siyeon could have easily lost her life as she had planned.

The sudden movement and intense pain washed over her body. It was too much for the starved and injured vampire to handle. She lost consciousness as Bora’s eyes went wide with shock.

“oh my god!” Bora shouted as she quickly knelt beside Siyeon. she wasn’t sure why she was doing this. She knew that Siyeon was a vampire and that they were dangerous, yet she didn’t fear for her life. In fact, she seemed drawn to the raven-haired vampire.

“Why am I doing this?” Bora asked herself nervously as she gently lifted Siyeon up and held her in her arms. She carefully tucked Siyeon’s head into the crook of her neck, hoping that she would feed. But there was nothing.

Bora had hoped that Siyeon would feed, but instead, Siyeon remained motionless in her arms. She quickly checked for a pulse, but it was weak. Was this girl dying? Bora had only just met her, but she refused to let that happen.

She struggled to her feet as she tried to hold Siyeon in her arms. It was not going very well. Bora’s smaller height and arms made it extremely difficult. However, she finally managed to get Siyeon onto her back. A piggyback ride was much easier than carrying her bridal style.

Bora struggled as she carried Siyeon back towards her hotel. How she planned to get the injured girl passed the front desk, she had no idea, but she was always good at improvising. It also wasn’t far, which was a big perk.

Bora sighed in relief as the hotel came into sight. Though Siyeon was starved, she was still rather heavy for the tiny girl to carry, but they were almost home. It was time to get her inside without the employees noticing, but luckily, she noticed that there was no one there.

It seemed that it was time to change shifts, which gave Bora an opportunity though she was seriously doubting the hotel's security at the moment. Bora gently bounced Siyeon in her arms as she repositioned her and cringed as she heard Siyeon groan in pain. She had been avoiding doing it, but if she put off readjusting her grip, she would end up dropping Siyeon, and that would probably hurt worse than what just happened.

Bora quickly looked into the lobby and smirked as she noticed the people at the front desk distracted. She quickly and quietly snuck in as she got to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. She jumped as Siyeon groaned in her ear and blushed. Why did that sound so hot to Bora? She was in pain and possibly dying, and yet the only thing that Bora could think of is how hot it sounded and how she felt pressed against her back.

_‘focus, Bora…’_ she thought to herself as the elevator dinged open, and she quickly rushed inside. She hit the button to her floor and hid herself by pressing against the wall just as one of the staff walked by. They glanced inside the elevator quickly but didn’t think much of the empty elevator as they continued walking.

Bora was relieved as soon as the doors closed and it started to move, but then she started to think about what exactly she was doing. She just saved a vampire. Not just that, but she just brought her back to her hotel room…

_‘am I going insane?’_ Bora thought to herself when she felt the unconscious girl's arms hug her for stability. It instantly made Bora blush, and what made it worse is the fact that the beautiful girl's head was resting against her shoulder, and whenever she would glance over at her, she couldn’t help but think that she was cute. And that was with the burns that were inflicted by the strong sunlight.

_‘yep… I’m going insane. AND I’m probably going to die. Well, at least it's to a hot girl…’_ Bora thought as she struggled to get the card out of her pocket to unlock the door. After a bit of struggling, the door finally swung open as Bora let out a sigh and stepped into the room.

Once the door was closed, she walked over and gently set Siyeon on the only bed in the room and looked down at her. She quickly took inventory of Siyeon’s injuries and winced. One arm was burned severely. She also had burns on her face and legs that, to Bora’s surprise, were bare. She had on incredibly short shorts that allowed the sun access to the pale skin of her legs.

_‘do vampires usually wear such revealing clothing, or was it because of what she was trying to do? I always imagined them as the all black and completely covered type…’_ Bora thought as she walked over and checked Siyeon’s pulse once more. Though it seemed like Siyeon was starting to wake, her pulse was even weaker than before. This wasn’t good.

Bora was starting to get desperate and quickly pulled out her phone as she searched how to heal a vampire. There were so many sites telling her how to KILL a vampire but few things on how to heal them. Finally, she found a site that looked rather shifty, yet the information seemed good.

“ _if they are injured and not healing, then they are most likely starved. It is dangerous to just give them blood when they are in that state. It is recommended that they be restrained…_ Wait, what?” Bora asked herself as she looked at the sleeping girl.

She needed to what now? Bora groaned as she looked around the room for something that she could use and paused. Her friend and roommate had told her that she left a gift in her luggage with a note telling her to have a fun time.

Bora quickly ran over to her luggage and opened it to reveal fuzzy handcuffs and the note. fuck. Was she really going to use this? The leopard print was definitely more Handong’s style than hers, but right now, that didn’t matter. What mattered was saving the dying vampire on her bed.

Bora quickly grabbed the fuzzy cuffs and cringed as she looked for a place to secure them. Luckily the bed had a metal frame with several places to attach them on the headboard. It didn’t take long to attach them though she worried about if it would hurt her injured arm and what the girl would think when she wakes up to find herself restrained in leopard print fuzzy cuffs. She pushed that thought away as she checked her phone and read the next step.

“ _once they are secured, slowly feed them blood…_ but I don’t have any blood, and I don’t know if I can make myself bleed…” Bora said to herself, worriedly. What was she going to do? With a sigh, she continued to read.

“ _it doesn’t take too much blood to make them conscious again. Even the blood from a pricked finger is enough._ Well, THAT I can do…” Bora said as she walked over to her purse and searched through it until she found what she was looking for. Needle and thread. She never knew when she would need to repair some stage outfit for one of the performances her dance company was holding, but she never thought that the needle would ever be used for this.

Bora closed her eyes as she removed the needle and quickly pricked her finger. She winced and opened her eyes as she swore. It was barely a drop. She had hesitated and didn’t go deep enough to get the blood that she needed.

Bora groaned and tried once more. This time she yelped as she pricked her finger. She didn’t hold back this time, and when she opened her eyes, the blood was running down her finger and was about to drip onto the ground. With a quick movement, she held it above Siyeon’s mouth as she gently opened her mouth with the other hand.

Several drops of blood fell onto Siyeon’s tongue, and within seconds Bora saw a reaction. Siyeon’s breathing quickened as her eyes started to move. Soon they opened to reveal blood-red eyes compared to the ones she had seen before. But instead of the roaring mess that Bora expected, she seemed rather calm but confused.

“ahh… pain… why am I here? Where am I?” Siyeon slurred as she winced. Handcuffing her burnt arm made Bora cringe, and clearly, it caused intense pain for the vampire. As soon as she tried to move it, Siyeon winced and groaned.

When Siyeon went to move her arms, she heard the jingle of the cuffs as her eyes widened in panic. She looked up at them then quickly scanned the room until her eyes fell on Bora. As soon as she spotted the small girl, her breathing hitched as her eyes widened even more than before.

“w, what am I doing here?” Siyeon asked as she struggled against the fuzzy cuffs.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to, but the site said it was safer. Something about bloodlust if you were starved… I saved you earlier, and I know it looks bad, but I promise that I’m only trying to help!” Bora rambled as Siyeon tried to fight back a smile. The smaller girl looked like a deer in headlights.

“why save me? I’m nothing, and I’m sure that you know what I am.” Siyeon asked as her head flopped back against the pillow.

“why? Because I didn’t want you to die. As soon as I saw what was happening, my body moved without thinking… sorry for tackling you before…” Bora said as Siyeon slowly started to remember what happened. she also remembered something that Bora had said.

“did you mention that my heart was racing before?” Siyeon asked with a confused expression as Bora nodded.

“come here. I promise that I won't hurt you… I just want to test something.” Siyeon said as she noticed Bora’s hesitation and thought that it was fear. The real reason for Bora’s hesitation was because Siyeon was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen. The vampire had an effect on her that she just couldn’t explain.

“um… ok…” Bora said as she tried to calm her racing heart. But as Bora approached, her heart wasn’t the only one that started to race. So did Siyeon’s.

The vampire's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the tiny human before her. Was this what she was thinking? Did her heart just tell her that she had found her soulmate? That her soulmate actually saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life?

“come here, please?” Siyeon asked in a softer tone that affected Bora more than she wanted to admit.

Bora slowly walked closer and soon noticed tears in Siyeon’s eyes. Without thinking, Bora rushed over to her and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked at Siyeon with such a worried look for a stranger that Siyeon knew her heart was telling the truth.

“What's wrong? are you hurting? Should I remove the cuffs?” Bora asked as Siyeon shook her head and leaned her head against Bora’s hand. The soothing feeling that she got from it was indescribable. Was this what it was like to find her other half?

“no. ah!” Siyeon tried to shake her head, but the movement jarred her injuries and shot pain up her arm, causing the vampire to pale.

“you need to feed. You wouldn’t before, but do you think you can now? You need to heal…” Bora asked as Siyeon looked at her in shock.

“do you know how dangerous that is? I could kill you!” Siyeon shouted as Bora raised a slender brow.

“you seem too worried about me to do that…” Bora teased as Siyeon groaned and rolled her eyes.

“you don’t understand. If I was a younger vampire, you would be in serious danger. Just the little amount of blood that you gave me could have sent me over the edge…” Siyeon said as Bora started to ask a question.

“if you were younger? Just how old are you? what is your name?” Bora asked as Siyeon paused in her lecture.

“old…” Siyeon said as she glanced away. How horrible would it be to just find her soulmate and chase her away with her age?

“please?” Bora asked as Siyeon’s eyes snapped up. The pleading sound made her chest ache as Siyeon sighed.

“today would make me 300 years old…” Siyeon said as she sighed and looked away once more.

“wait… so it's your birthday today?” Bora asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Instead of stepping back in disgust, Bora sat there looking down at Siyeon with curiosity.

“um, yes… I was planning for it to be my last until you came along.” The statement sounded simple, but it held so much meaning to Siyeon. How could she tell this girl that she was Siyeon’s soulmate? The person that she was supposed to spend eternity with?

“well, happy birthday. I hope that you don’t feel that way anymore. Oh, and you never answered my question. What is your name?” Bora asked as Siyeon looked up at her in awe. How could she handle everything so easily?

“Siyeon. Lee Siyeon. you?” Siyeon asked without thinking as Bora smiled happily. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

“Kim Bora. I go by Sua when I dance.” Bora said with a smile. “now it's time for you to feed. I don’t want to have to explain why there is a dead girl on my bed…” Bora said with a dramatic pout as Siyeon sighed.

“but it's dangerous…” Siyeon said as Bora continued to pout. “fine…” Siyeon said as Bora went to release the handcuffs.

“no! I don’t know how I will react… leave them on…” Siyeon said in embarrassment. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“But how will we work this?” Bora asked as Siyeon tried to figure out the best way. She ended up propped up on some pillows with her hands cuffed to the headboard as she looked at Bora.

“I can feed from either your wrist or neck. Whatever you are most comfortable with, though the angles might be awkward…” Siyeon said, but without hesitation, Bora straddled Siyeon for the second time this morning.

Siyeon gasped as her heart started to race. A first in hundreds of years, and she felt that it wouldn’t be the last with how bold her soulmate is. But as Bora looked down at her, love wasn’t the only thing that they both were starting to feel. They were also starting to feel lust. It was normal when you meet your soulmate for the first time. The draw is so strong that lust can quickly take over.

Siyeon shifted as she clenched her thighs together. Why did she look so good above her? Her thighs felt warm against Siyeon, and when Bora rested herself on Siyeon’s lap, she quickly had to distract herself before she admired the view.

“I choose neck…” Bora said as she leaned down just inches from Siyeon’s nose and then tilted her head to give Siyeon access to her neck. The angle wasn’t the best, and Siyeon was extremely weak, but her fangs managed to find Bora’s tender flesh as they sank in, and soon Siyeon moaned as Bora’s blood rushed into her mouth.

It tasted amazing, but it was different than normal. There was something sexual about drinking the blood of your soulmate, and Siyeon was definitely feeling it right now. She wanted nothing more than to thread her fingers through Bora’s hair as she fed, but the handcuffs refused to budge.

Siyeon wasn’t the only one feeling the effects. Bora groaned as her arms gave out. She fell onto Siyeon as the vampire released her, but she couldn’t help but feel like she wanted more from the vampire. She tried to shake the thought away, but as she struggled to get her arms underneath her, she felt Siyeon humming happily against her neck.

It sent shivers down Bora’s spine, and Siyeon could tell that she was getting a reaction from Bora. She could smell it. Her scent changed as she started to get aroused, and it only encouraged Siyeon to continue.

“you taste amazing… I can't wait to taste more of you…” Siyeon said as Bora finally managed to look at her.

The predatory look that Siyeon gave Bora was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. But she couldn’t help but stay in place as she looked down at Siyeon.

“bring your neck closer… you are still bleeding…” Siyeon purred as Bora obeyed and gasped as she felt Siyeon’s tongue skillfully lick the drops of blood from her skin that tried to escape. She gently licked the wound, causing it to heal, and once it did, she leaned in and tenderly kissed the spot it was as Bora shivered.

“was that part of healing it?” Bora asked as Siyeon giggled.

“no. it wasn’t. How about you free me, Bora? Let's take care of your little issue…” Siyeon said as Bora looked at her in confusion. She was watching the burns quickly heal and was a bit distracted.

“issue?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded. Bora quickly removed the fuzzy cuffs as she watched Siyeon healing quickly, but she still didn’t understand.

“what issue?” Bora asked when she suddenly felt Siyeon’s hands firmly on her hips. She gasped as Siyeon looked up into her eyes. Lust was taking over her.

“I can smell it. I can feel it…” Siyeon said as she quickly glanced at Bora’s core with hungry eyes.

“I…” Bora trailed off as she blushed. She hadn’t noticed how much Siyeon affected her until now.

Siyeon sat up easily as she lifted Bora by her hips to adjust their positions. Her vampire strength was returning, and it was completely flustering Bora. Her face flushed as her eyes flicked between Siyeon’s eyes and lips.

“I won't force you to do anything. If you want it… kiss me.” Siyeon said as she looked into Bora’s eyes for an answer. But she didn’t need to. As soon as the words left Siyeon’s lips, Bora’s mouth was on hers.

Siyeon growled happily as Bora’s fingers threaded through her hair. It was a sensation that she quickly realized that she loved. She loved it even more as she felt Bora’s nails on her scalp.

“fuck…” Siyeon growled once more as she started to kiss just under Bora’s ear and down her neck. Bora shivered as she felt Siyeon rake her fangs over the delicate flesh. She did it just hard enough for Bora to feel it, and soon, she groaned.

“do you want me to touch you?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“words. Bora.” Siyeon whispered softly into Bora’s ear as she whined.

“Yes. Please…” Bora begged as Siyeon nipped the tender skin of her neck.

In an instant, Siyeon was above Bora as she ripped open Bora’s shirt, revealing her perfect body. Siyeon groaned as she admired it, causing Bora to smirk.

“like what you see?” Bora asked smugly as Siyeon returned her smirk.

“I will like it better when I have marked you as mine…” Siyeon purred as Bora groaned. They didn’t know how they had gotten to this point. One second, they were having a normal conversation, and the next, Siyeon was on top of her. However, she wasn’t complaining one bit.

Siyeon leaned forward as she started to kiss Bora’s collarbone. She would occasionally nip the sensitive skin as her hands quickly grabbed Bora’s bra. With a quick tug, she freed Bora’s breasts from the fabric. It was like those 300 years of yearning overflowed at this moment, and the only thing that she could think of was the girl beneath her.

Soon Siyeon’s mouth trailed kisses down her breasts. Her hot breath on Bora’s skin was driving her crazy. It didn’t take long for her tongue to find Bora’s nipple. The younger girl groaned as Siyeon smirked. It seemed that her nipples were extremely sensitive, and Siyeon planned to take advantage of that.

Siyeon carefully grasped it in her teeth and started to apply pressure as Bora stifled a moan. It was a mix of pain and pleasure that Bora had not experienced before, and she couldn’t get enough of it. But there was one thing that she needed more. To be touched.

“please… touch me…” Bora whined as Siyeon hummed. The vibration felt amazing against her breast but what felt even better was the feeling of Siyeon’s hand slowly slipping into the waistband of her shorts. Siyeon could feel just how wet Bora’s panties were as she slowly massaged over the fabric. Bora groaned happily as Siyeon continued to tease her nipples with her tongue and teeth.

Soon Siyeon slid the moist fabric aside as Bora gasped. She felt Siyeon’s fingers dip inside her folds and bit down on her lip to stifle a moan. It had barely begun, and she already was a mess. If this was a sign of what she was in for, then she needed to brace herself.

Siyeon smirked as she watched Bora’s reaction. She was only just beginning, and when her fingers went deeper, Bora gasped as she felt Siyeon’s fingers enter her as they started massaging her walls. She was purposely avoiding her clit. She wanted to get Bora as worked up as possible before she would give her what she wanted.

Bora was distracted by Siyeon’s fingers and quickly realized her mistake as she felt Siyeon’s fangs sink into her inner breast. Bora moaned as she felt Siyeon drinking briefly before pulling back and slowly licked the two drips that ran down her breast to pool between them.

The feeling of Siyeon’s bite was a mix of ecstasy and pain that was indescribable. And feeling it for the second time made Bora even more of a mess. Add the fact that she just realized that she had a biting kink, and she was even more of a mess than she ever thought possible.

“enjoyed that, did we?” Siyeon asked with a smirk as she felt the moisture around her fingers. Bora blushed as she tried to hide her face.

“look at me, Bora,” Siyeon said firmly yet softly as Bora obeyed. Though Siyeon’s eyes were now black with lust, there was still a tenderness to them.

“don’t avoid me…” Siyeon said as she slipped her fingers from her panties. Bora whined at first, but when Siyeon licked her slick fingers, Bora forgot how to function.

“don’t worry, baby. I will clean it all up for you…” Siyeon purred as she slid down Bora’s body.

Bora felt Siyeon’s hands grip her shorts and lifted her hips as the vampire pulled them free in a smooth motion. Siyeon hummed in satisfaction as she looked down at Bora. The younger girl tried to cover herself, but Siyeon just shook her head.

“no, baby… I have been waiting for you for 300 years… don’t hide yourself from me…” she said as she looked around and smirked. She spotted the leopard printed fuzzy cuffs and crawled up Bora’s body as she left kisses along the way.

Once she retrieved the cuffs, she distracted Bora with a passionate kiss as she clicked the cuffs in place. She sat back with a smile as Bora quickly realized the situation. She let out a groan at the turn of events. Handong had given her the cuffs for something like this. Who knew she would actually use them or have them used on her?

“you alright with this?” Siyeon asked as Bora blushed and nodded.

“good. No more hiding from me…” Siyeon said as she slowly went lower until she was between Bora’s legs.

Bora could feel her warm breath so close to her core that it made her shiver. She wanted her to close the gap, but Siyeon instead waited as she looked Bora in the eyes.

“beg.” Siyeon teased with a smirk as Bora groaned. She said it as a joke and didn’t expect what Bora was going to do next.

“please. Siyeon… please. I need it…” Bora pleaded as Siyeon felt a rush to her heartrate and straight to her groin. She didn’t know that those words would affect her so much.

“fuck…” Siyeon growled as her mouth lowered to Bora’s core. Bora moaned as she felt Siyeon’s tongue starting to run along her length. Her tongue was hot against her skin and felt amazing. But when Siyeon’s tongue found Bora’s clit she couldn’t help it as her hips rose off of the bed.

Siyeon gripped her hips firmly and brought them back down. Her vampire strength made it an easy task as her tongue slowly massaged Bora’s clit. The human was already worked up from the two bites, and it wouldn’t take much for Siyeon to push her over the edge. But Siyeon didn’t want it to end too quickly.

Siyeon’s tongue started to pick up the pace, and soon she was switching from using her tongue and sucking on Bora’s needy clit. But when she grazed her teeth against the sensitive nub, she almost sent Bora over the edge.

Siyeon slowly sat up as she admired just how wet Bora had gotten. While she let Bora calm down, she decided to clean up the mess she had caused. Bora started to plead, but Siyeon just shook her head.

“oh no, baby. Not yet. I want this to last. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this…” Siyeon said as she leaned down and slowly started licking as she cleaned the mess she made.

Bora groaned at the feeling and whined as she felt the need to be touched. She was so close only to be denied. She could feel Siyeon’s tongue on her. It was driving her crazy, and that’s what Siyeon wanted.

She had imagined what it would be like several times over the years, but there was no planning to this. It was just pure pleasure and impulsive. Siyeon wasn’t thinking much beyond the next thing she had planned. She just hoped that in the end, Bora would enjoy herself.

But Bora was more than enjoying herself. Every touch from Siyeon set her body on fire. She had never felt anything like this before and wasn’t beyond begging for more. She wanted it. She needed it. And soon, Siyeon was going to give her just what she wanted.

Siyeon couldn’t resist Bora for long, and soon she started kissing Bora’s inner thigh as she slowly kissed her way back to her core. This time she used both her fingers and her mouth. Siyeon alternated between sucking and using her tongue on Bora’s clit as she slipped her fingers deep inside Bora.

The smaller girl let out a strangled moan as her body shivered at the sensation. Siyeon started out the pace slow, but it quickly increased as Bora felt the tension building. She was getting close and wanted Siyeon to bring her there.

Siyeon could feel Bora was close. She felt her starting to tighten around her fingers and gently nipped Bora’s clit sending her over the edge. Bora’s body shook violently from her orgasm. She tried to clamp her legs closed but couldn’t resist Siyeon’s strength. But she quickly found out something. Siyeon wasn’t done.

Bora was now extremely sensitive, but Siyeon continued as her pace sped up. Bora’s moans became more and more frequent as Siyeon’s pace quickened. Bora was already close again and pleading for release when Siyeon sucked hard on her now sensitive clit sending her over the edge once more.

“S-Siyeon!” Bora cried loudly as Siyeon purred happily.

This time Bora didn’t just moan loudly but instead cried out Siyeon’s name, and the sound was music to her ears. Her soulmate had just called her name in the heat of passion, and all she could think of was getting her to do it again.

But the burst of energy that she received from Bora’s blood was quickly fading. She had healed her wounds but not recovered her energy. Siyeon quickly crawled up Bora and removed the handcuffs before collapsing onto the smaller girl.

Bora was in bliss until she felt Siyeon’s weight against her. She opened her eyes to see Siyeon groan and tuck her head against her neck. Now that Bora’s hands were free, she wrapped them around Siyeon worriedly.

“Is everything alright?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded against her neck.

“your blood healed the burns, but I need much more to recover my energy… I think I starved myself for too long…” Siyeon said weakly as the temporary energy faded from her.

“Why did you try that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bora asked as she gently rubbed Siyeon’s back.

“you have heard of soulmates, right?” Siyeon asked as Bora nodded.

“vampires have true soulmates. Our hearts stop beating once we are turned. And the only thing to get them beating again is our soulmate. I have walked this earth for over 300 years and never found my soulmate… until now. I was lonely. So lonely that it hurt…” Siyeon said as Bora finally understood the shocked expression Siyeon had given when she had mentioned her heart racing.

“so, I am… your soulmate?” Bora asked with a smile as Siyeon nodded weakly.

“Does that scare you? that usually means that you will be turned into one of us…” Siyeon said sadly as Bora giggled. She gently tilted Siyeon’s head up so that they were looking at each other.

“no, it doesn’t scare me. You never scared me even though I know I probably should have been. It was like I knew I could trust you. like I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” Bora said as Siyeon started to feel sleepy. She snuggled closer as her arms wrapped around Bora.

“is that why I get so turned on by you?” Bora asked as Siyeon laughed sleepily.

“yes. When Minji found her soulmate, they were at a party and disappeared for several hours…” Siyeon said with a laugh.

“sounds like an interesting party…” Bora said as Siyeon groaned.

“not if you are the only person you know there besides your friend who just ran off to fool around with her new soulmate…” Siyeon said as Bora giggled. She imagined Siyeon standing awkwardly in a corner, and that was exactly how it went.

“I need blood… I need to message Minji…” Siyeon said softly as Bora snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at her worriedly.

“you are not going to die on me, are you?” Bora asked as Siyeon chuckled and shook her head.

“no. I’m just tired. I just need rest and blood. The more blood I get, the less sleep I need.” Siyeon said as she struggled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “can you call Minji and explain the situation. And introduce yourself as my soulmate. You might get an interesting reaction…” Siyeon said as sleep took her.

Bora gently took the phone and sighed in relief when she realized that there was no passcode. She looked through her phone log and quickly found Minji and dialed the number. It didn’t take long before someone answered and started shouting into the phone.

“Siyeon? Siyeon, where are you! I just found your note! Don’t think I’m fooled by this! I know what you are planning! I thought that you were just not eating because your birthday was coming up, but this!?” Minji quickly ranted as Bora tried to speak. Finally, when Minji paused for a breath, Bora got her chance.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t Siyeon. I was told to call you and ask you to bring her blood.” Bora said as there was a pause on the line.

“who is this? Why are you asking me to bring blood?” Minji asked warily as Bora giggled.

“I’m Bora, Siyeon’s soulmate. I stopped her from doing something stupid and gave her some of my blood to heal, but it's not enough. She has no energy at the moment and just fell asleep.” Bora said as there was another pause, then she heard several screams on the other side of the line. Clearly, Minji wasn’t the only one listening to her.

“wait. So, where is she?” Minji asked as Bora looked down at the sleeping vampire that was using her bare breast as a pillow.

“um. Right here. Kinda on top of me…” Bora said as another chorus of screams sounded over the line.

“um alright… blood. Blood… ok! Blood! We are on the way! Wait… I need to know where you are…” Minji said as Bora paused.

“we?” Bora asked as Minji laughed.

“yes, we. We are Siyeon’s family. We want to meet her soulmate and yell at her for how stupid she almost was. We will be there as soon as you tell us the address?” Minji said as Bora quickly gave her the address and ended the call with a smile. They sounded like normal people, Not ancient vampires.

Wait… Her family? She didn’t think that she was ready to meet Siyeon’s family. She was a complete mess and completely exhausted. Shit. And naked! Bora struggled out from under Siyeon and dragged herself into the shower, but before she did, she grabbed her phone and sent a message to her roommate Handong.

BORA: thanks for the fuzzy cuffs. It ended up coming in handy. I might stay here a bit longer…

HD: glad that they were of use to you. Just don’t break them. They are my favorite!

Bora giggled at her friend as she climbed into the shower. But the only thing that she could think of was when Siyeon got her energy back. Then it was Bora’s turn to please her. Fair is fair, after all, right? Bora wasn’t sure how much time she had before Minji and her family got there, and she wanted to make sure that she was clean and clothed by the time they got there.

_‘fuck… all I keep thinking about is having my turn…’_ Bora said with a sigh as she rushed through her shower, and just as she was putting on the clean clothes that she set out, she heard frantic knocking on the door.

_‘well… I guess it's time to meet by unconscious soulmates family…’_ Bora thought nervously as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on Twitter for story updates @saraslain ^_^


End file.
